Dragon Wings
by MudkipStar
Summary: When the Vikings made peace with the dragons, they attracted the attention of a third party they'd never seen. The Dragonwings, winged humans with bladed dragon tails and illusion powers, watched the Vikings on Berk until they were sure they could trust them. Now, a year later, the Dragonwings have come out of the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: HTTYD and the canon characters do not belong to me (I wish they did!). However, the original characters and the concept of the Dragonwings do. Please ask before using them.**_

_**Author's Note: I apologize if my portrayals of the canon characters are inaccurate, I'm not very good at making characters conform to predefined personalities. Because of this, they are going to talk as little as possible :P I would absolutely love any feedback on how to improve in this area, as I do wish to make them talk more often but feel almost like I'm betraying them when I don't portray them right. Update: I have added some more to the beginning of Chapter 1 and am working on Chapter 2! If you have any ideas for how to improve Chapter 1 more, please leave a review or shoot a PM my way!**_

**_italics = dragon language or thoughts._**

_It's over._

Jaykala Kalana, the brand-new queen of the Dragonwings, watched as the Vikings sailed away from Dragon Island. Soot fell like snow from the sky, the remains of the hideous dragon called the Red Death.

_The Red Death is gone. We're free._

For longer than any dragon or Dragonwing could remember, the Red Death had ruled Dragon Island and the creatures who lived there. The riderless dragons were sent to raid Viking islands for food, while the Dragonwings and their dragons did anything else the Red Death ordered. For some reason, the Red Death didn't want Vikings to see the Dragonwings. There was a theory that it was afraid if the Vikings saw creatures so like them they would want to help instead of being enemies. If a dragon didn't bring enough food back, they were eaten by the Death. If a Dragonwing didn't complete a task fast enough, they were eaten. If anyone did something the Death didn't like, they were eaten. If the 800-foot-long dragon was just plain bored… the nearest living creature was eaten. They couldn't even leave - the Death had some kind of weak mind control that prevented them from leaving its control.

Nearly a month before, the only known male Night Fury, who the dragons and Dragonwings called Nael, or Night, had gone missing during a raid. Then Nael reappeared chained on a Viking boat with a missing tail fin - except it had been replaced with an artificial one, which made no sense. Why would the Vikings replace his missing fin and give him back his flight? The Vikings had used him to find their way through the mist to Dragon Island, and immediately attacked the Nest, cracking open the volcano containing the nest and unknowingly angering the Red Death. The dragons and Dragonwings fled, not wanting to be killed in the Red Death's fury, and the Death emerged for the first time in nearly two centuries. The Vikings would have been wiped out if it hadn't been for one undersized Viking who freed Nael and, together with Nael, did what hundreds of dragons and Dragonwings had tried and failed to do.

They killed the Red Death.

Jaykala and the other Dragonwings and dragons were in an astonished daze as they walked through the smoke and softly falling soot from the fiery defeat of the Red Death. It had only been a day since the Red Death had eaten Jaykala's mother, the Dragonwing queen Kaila Kalana, for trying to start a rebellion against the tyrannical dragon that ruled them. Now the Death was dead and Jaykala was queen, even though she was only thirteen years old. She was queen of the Dragonwings, a race of people with Night Fury-like wings and Night Fury-like tails, except for the addition of a blade on the end. People who could also hide themselves with illusion and spoke the language of dragons. A race of dragon riders.

Jaykala's best friend, her Night Fury Ika, looked out at the leaving Vikings with the same amazement the young Dragonwing was feeling. _"Jay… what will we do now? We've never known freedom, not even the oldest of the Dragonwings. I'm not sure I know what to do."_ The small shimmering speckles that covered Ika's body and gave her her name, which meant 'sky of stars', shimmered in the dying sunlight.

Jay watched as the last of the Viking ships disappeared over the horizon into the setting sun. _"We watch… and we wait."_

* * *

In the former dragon-killing arena - now the dragon-training arena - the small group of Viking dragon riders argued over what to call the new species of dragon they'd found, which spun around while breathing fire to make a pattern that looked like a hurricane on the ground. Finally they settled on Typhoomerang.

Just outside the arena, the watching Dragonwing's eyes, the only part of his body visible under his cloak of illusion, glittered with amusement.

_Typhoomerang,_ he thought. _What a strange name for a Fire-Weaver._

* * *

The beefy Viking chief trying to control the Night Fury grunted as he steered the Night Fury into another cliff. "That was the dragon's fault!" he declared. As he crash-landed, the invisible Dragonwing watcher winced.

_He will never be a dragon rider,_ she thought to herself. She was pleasantly surprised several days later, when the chief managed to tame a Thunderdrum even the best of the Dragonwings' dragon tamers hadn't been able to get under control.

* * *

_One Year After the Red Death's Defeat_

"It's time," Jay whispered softly to the rest of the Dragonwings. They looked out from the shadows of the forest at the Viking dragon riders who were standing with their dragons at the edge of the forest, arguing. Over the past year, the Dragonwings had picked up the Viking language, and in their watching of Berk had decided that the Vikings could be trusted enough for the Dragonwings to show themselves and hopefully find a new home on Berk.

"Kalana, are you sure?" an older Dragonwing named Cole asked. Though he talked in the human language, as they all did so that they could increase their fluency, he still used the Dragonwing word for 'queen' to address Jay. Despite her wishes to simply be called Jay or Jaykala, most Dragonwings still referred to her as Kalana.

"Yes. We've been hiding long enough," Jay replied, taking a deep breath. _"This is it. Let's do this,"_ she whispered to Ika, and moved out of the forest, the other Dragonwings following. The arguing riders grew silent as they noticed the new creatures emerging from the shadows. Jay and Ika stepped forward.

"I am Jaykala Kalana, queen of the Dragonwings, and this is my dragon companion, Ika," she said in her accented Human. "We have no home, and have been hiding from you here on Berk until we knew we could trust you. We would like to ask if we can stay here, with you, on Berk."

The leader of the Viking riders, a boy called "Hiccup," stepped forward. "You'll have to speak to my father. He's the chief," he said, reacting surprisingly well for someone who's just discovered an entire race of winged people, not to mention seeing another Night Fury when he'd thought his dragon was the only one. "We'll take you there."

"Wait, Hiccup. Is this really such a good idea? They could be working with Alvin," the blond rider, "Astrid," said, grabbing Hiccup's arm.

"I assure you, we are not here to attack you. I swear it on the Ausra - the Living Stars," Jay assured them.

"Well, that sounds sincere enough. Let's just go. I think we should help them, but it's up to my father," Hiccup said, hopping on his Night Fury, who the dragons had called Nael - Night - but the Vikings apparently called "Toothless." Which made no sense to Jay.

"Thank you," Jay said, and climbed onto Ika's back. Although she had wings of her own, she couldn't fly nearly as fast as a dragon could over any distance longer than about a thousand feet, and the village was farther away than that. The rest of the Dragonwings took off after them. Jay flew next to Hiccup, as she wanted to get to know him. Ika talked to Toothless - apparently he preferred to be called that now - while Jay started a conversation with Hiccup. They talked the rest of the way back, and Jay decided that if the rest of the Vikings were like Hiccup when she talked to them she'd like it on Berk.

When they reached the village and the large group of Dragonwings landed, they caused quite a commotion. Jay could hear startled comments coming from all around: "Who are they?" "What are they?" "Are those wings?" "Forget the wings - look at those tails! And the blades on the ends!" Jay stood proudly despite the muttering, wings half opened as many of the Dragonwings had them. She saw a large man pushing through the crowd - she remembered from her year of watching that this was Stoick, leader of the Vikings and Hiccup's father. "What's going on here? Who are these people, Hiccup?"

Jay stepped forward before Hiccup could answer. "I am Jaykala Kalana, queen of the Dragonwings. We have been hiding on your island since the Red Death's… well, death, trying to decide if we could trust you enough to reveal ourselves. We want to ask if we can stay here with you, on Berk. Dragon Island… has too many bad memories," she requested.

Stoick looked at her for a few moments before coming to a decision. "I suppose you can stay," he agreed. "But if there's any trouble, I'll be asking you to leave."

Jay couldn't believe he had agreed so readily. "Really?" she almost whispered.

"Yes, really," Stoick said.

Jay actually started jumping up and down, Ika doing the same thing. Several people backed away - a Night Fury bouncing uncontrollably up and down was a little scary. _"Ika, we did it! We can stay!"_ Jay cried jubilantly, accidentally switching back to dragon, her native language, in her excitement.

"Um, why are you making noises that sound kind of like words and kind of like dragon noises?" "Snotlout" asked.

"Sorry, forgot to keep myself speaking your language. Our native language is the language of dragons - well, more like words that sound a lot like the language of dragons," Jay explained.

"Wow, we can finally find out things about dragons from the dragons themselves! This is amazing," 'Fishlegs' exclaimed.

"We can give you a tour of the village, if you want. Although I don't think we can give the tour to all of you at once," Hiccup offered.

"Thanks for the offer. I think me and Ika will take the tour, then we'll be able to give the others the tour," Jay decided.

"Okay then, follow me," Hiccup said, hopping onto Toothless and taking off. Jay and Ika leaped into the air after them.

_**A/N: ****So, that's the first chapter. It was just kind of an idea I had - which turned into a roleplay on another website called Chicken Smoothie - and I decided to write a fanfiction about it. So what do you think? What's your opinion on the idea of Dragonwings? What should happen next? How can I make my canon characters more accurate? Please give me any comments or criticism you have, just one request - no flames please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, here's chapter 2. If you have any ideas for characters, whether Viking, dragon or Dragonwing, share them with me and I'll add them into the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: HTTYD and the canon characters do not belong to me, but the idea of Dragonwings and most of the OC's (the 'most' part will be explained in the ending author's note) do, so please ask and give credit before using them.**_

Jay soared next to Ika, following Hiccup and the other dragon riders. "Where to first?" she called, making a loop in the air. It had been so long since she'd flown freely!

"The Great Hall," Astrid called back over her shoulder. "The big building at the edge of the village, by the mountain."

Jay spiraled upwards in the air before diving back down, stopping her descent next to Toothless.

"It's so awesome to see you again!" Toothless exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since Hiccup shot me down and I lost half my tail."

"What's it like, only having half a tail?" she asked. "You can't fly without Hiccup anymore. How can you stand depending on another to get off the ground?"

"It's hard sometimes. But it's okay. Hiccup is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if I hadn't lost my ability to fly, I would never have met him." Toothless explained. "And we never would have killed the Red Death and helped make peace between dragons and Vikings."

"Thank you for doing that, by the way. You freed all of us," Jay told him.

"You're welcome, but Hiccup is the one you should be thanking. It was his plan that killed the Red Death," Toothless said.

"Ok," Jay said. She rose just a tiny bit higher, so she was eye level with Hiccup instead of Toothless. "I want to say thank you," she told Hiccup, speaking in human now instead of dragon.

Hiccup was confused. "Thank me for what?" he asked.

"For killing the Red Death and freeing the Dragonwings and dragons. Nael - I mean Toothless - tells me it was your plan that defeated that monster," Jay explained.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Toothless," Hiccup said.

"Thank you anyway. Both of you," Jay said.

"We're here," Astrid said. "This is the Great Hall. We eat and have town meetings here."

"It's huge!" Jay gasped. "How do you manage to open the doors? They're fifty feet high!"

"Sixty feet, actually," Astrid's Nadder Stormfly said.

Hiccup shrugged. "They're lighter than they look."

They continued the tour, showing Jay and Ika Gobber's forge, Stoick and Hiccup's house, where the Dragonwings were staying, and finally the Berk Dragon Training Academy. By the time they returned to the village square, the sun was starting to set.

As they glided back down to the town square, Jay turned to Hiccup and the others. "Thanks for the tour," she said, flaring her wings as she landed. "I should probably get back to the other Dragonwings, so I can show them where everything is."

"It's getting dark," Toothless pointed out. "Dragonwings can't see in the dark."

"That won't be a problem," Jay told him, switching into dragon language.

"What did he say?" Astrid asked.

"He pointed out that it was getting dark, and that Dragonwings can't see in the dark," Jay explained. "I told him it wouldn't be a problem."

"Why not?" Fishlegs asked.

Jay concentrated and, grinning, used illusion to create a glowing ball of light which danced around the others' heads. "Dragonwings can make illusions. I can take the others on a tour of the town without going anywhere."

"Wow!" several of the Viking teens exclaimed. Barf and Belch snapped at the glowing sphere, trying to catch it, but their teeth passed right through the illusion. Tuffnut and Ruffnut also started trying to catch it.

"Who's that?" Snotlout asked, looking behind Jay to where the sun's last rays still lit the sky. Jay turned, the sphere of light disappearing as Jay lost focus.

"Whoa, it just disappeared!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Kind of like that magic shiny thing that you can never catch," Tuffnut said, referring to when Snotlout would use something shiny to make a spot of light.

Jay squinted into the dying light, trying to make out the dragon and rider, but the Nadder's head was obscuring the rider's face. When the dragon landed and the rider hopped off, Jay let out a joyful shriek and launched herself toward the Dragonwing girl, who had blue eyes, brown hair, and looked a couple years older than Jay.

"Syra! I haven't seen you in a year!" she cried as she crashed into the Dragonwing, giving her a gigantic hug.

Syra laughed. "It's good to see you too, Jay," she said, hugging Jay back tightly.

The Nadder bent his head down, turning his head to one side to look at Jay. "Hi, Jay," he said.

Jay smiled and hugged his head. "Hi, Scauld."

Ika then walked up and enveloped them all in a giant hug with her wings, which she had to release after a few seconds because it was too uncomfortable. "We haven't seen you guys in forever! Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

"Mind introducing us?" Meatlug asked from behind Jay and Ika.

"Oh! Sorry," Jay said, turning around quickly. First, she turned to Syra and Scauld, while still being able to see the others. "Syra, Scauld, this is Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut," she said, pointing at each person as she said their name. "They're the members of the Berk Dragon Training Academy." Then she turned to the Viking teens. She pointed to Scauld. "This is Scauld. And this," she gestured at Syra, "is Syrakala. My older sister."

_**A/N: So, there's chapter 2! Starting in this chapter, you'll start seeing characters from my HTTYD roleplay on a website called Chicken Smoothie. Syra and Scauld are the first of them - they were created by someone whose Chicken Smoothie username is Moonlitstars. She also has a account, Angelwriter10, and she's written an awesome story about Dragonwings and is working on a sequel, so go check it out right now! Reviews are always nice, or you can shoot a PM my way! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was suffering from that terrible affliction known as Writer's Block. And school. School is mean. By the way, just a little reminder thingy - 'Kalana' is the Dragonwing word for 'queen', and also the title that Dragonwing queens are called by.**_

_**Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks. Syra and Scauld belong to Angelwriter10. All other OCs and the concept of Dragonwings belong to me - ask before you use them.**_

_**Thanks to Angelwriter10 for giving me feedback, helping me with this story, and letting me use Syra and Scauld, and also thanks to my friend Mahalia for giving me the name 'Hunya'.**_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**_

At the sound of Syra's name, several Dragonwings who had been walking through the square, exploring Berk, turned in surprise upon hearing the name of the princess who had left over a year before. Many hurried across the square to talk to her, greeting her by calling out her name or 'Karala', the Dragonwing word for 'princess.' Syra ended up surrounded by about fifteen Dragonwings, all clamoring to know why she had left and where she had gone. Syra looked incredibly uncomfortable surrounded by so many people, so Jay stepped in to rescue her sister.

"Give Syra some space. She can't tell us anything if you don't let her talk," she called out over the babble of voices.

"Thanks, Jay," Syra said with a relieved glance at her sister as the inquisitive Dragonwings quieted and backed off, allowing Syra to reclaim her personal space.

"So why did you leave?" Jay prompted.

"I didn't think I could be queen," Syra began. Several of the listening Dragonwings opened their mouths to protest, but Jay silenced them with a glare before returning her gaze to Syra. "I can't even fly properly, because I don't have a tail. If I can't even do that, how could I be queen?" Syra continued. "When our mother was teaching us to lead the Dragonwings, I always felt like a Scauldron out of the sea, while Jay actually understood. I knew she would make a much better queen, so I had to leave. I didn't know how I was actually going to escape, what with the Red Death keeping us on the island…"

"But when the Red Death died, there was nothing keeping you there anymore, so you left," Ika finished.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Syra said.

"Where did you go?" one of the Dragonwings who had been listening asked.

"We didn't really go anywhere specific," Syra explained. "We kind of wandered around. We saw a lot of strange places. There were places that weren't even islands at all, they were so big, and even places where the people living there thought dragons were just a myth."

"They were pretty surprised when they saw me," Scauld laughed. Syra smiled at the memory.

"Well, we should probably find you a place to stay. It's getting pretty late, and it sounds like you've traveled a long way. You're probably really tired," Jay said, stifling a yawn. "I know I am." Suddenly she had an idea. "I know! You can stay with me. If you want to."

"That sounds great. Where are you staying?" Syra asked.

Jay froze for a moment before replying. "Um. We should probably find me a place to stay," she said sheepishly.

The Dragonwing who had asked where Syra had gone tapped Jay on the shoulder. "Kalana?" she said, using the Dragonwing word for 'queen'.

"Please, call me Jay," Jay replied automatically.

"Jay," the Dragonwing corrected herself. "I'm Hunya. We already found a place for you to stay."

"Really? Where is it?" Jay asked.

"There's an empty house at the bottom of the hill with the chief's house on it. You and Syra can stay there," Hunya told her.

"Great!" Jay said happily. "Can you show us how to get there?"

"Sure," Hunya agreed. "Follow me." She walked off toward where she had said the house was. Jay and Syra followed with their dragons.

"Bye, guys," Jay called to the Viking teens and their dragons as they walked away.

After only a couple of minutes of walking, they arrived at the house. "This is it," Hunya announced.

"Thanks, Hunya," Jay said.

"No problem," Hunya replied before spreading her wings and flying off.

"Shall we check out our new home?" Jay asked, already opening the door and walking inside. Syra, Ika, and Scauld followed, looking around as they entered the house that was to be their new home. "Books!" Jay cried, running over to a bookcase. "Most Vikings don't read. We're lucky the previous owner of this house liked to read." She stopped to think for a moment. "I can't read the Viking language either. I'll have to get someone to teach me. I'm going to check out the upstairs," she announced, already running up the stairs. Syra smiled at her little sister's enthusiasm and started exploring the house herself. After a minute, Jay's voice drifted down from the top of the stairs. "Syra?"

"What is it?" Syra called back.

"There are two bedrooms up here. Which one do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Good, cause this one's mine." Jay ran into her chosen room and plopped down on her new bed, lying on her back with her wings and arms outstretched.

"What's so special about this room?" Syra asked. Jay looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway, looking around the room.

"The window!" Jay exclaimed, as if those two simple words explained everything.

"It looks just like any normal window," Syra said, puzzled.

"There's two things that make this window better than the window in the other room," Jay explained. "It's big enough to fly through, and you can see the stars through it." She flew up to perch on said window, demonstrating its big-enough-to-fly-through-ness.

"What can you see through the other window?" Syra asked.

"The wall of the neighboring house," Jay answered. She gave a gigantic yawn, almost falling out of the window. "Ok. I think it's sleep time." She hopped down from the window and gave Syra a hug. "Goodnight, Syra. I'm glad you came back."

"Night, Jay," Syra replied, hugging her back. Ika came into the room as Syra was leaving and curled up next to the bed as Jay crawled into it. Both of them fell asleep almost immediately.

_**A/N: So there's chapter 3. I feel like that ending's a little awkward but oh well…**_

_**If you didn't figure it out, Scauldron out of the sea = fish out of water.**_

_**Thanks again to Angelwriter10 for the feedback and the use of Syra and Scauld, and thanks to all of you guys who have favorited, followed, or left a review. Specifically, thanks to: , W0lfWarrior, Angelwriter10, and Telron for the reviews, Angelwriter10, Saphirabrightscale, faisyah865, , and warorpeace for the favorites, and Saphirabrightscale, Shadowfurs, dragonsaremyguardians, , and warorpeace for the follows. Every time I see someone's done one of those three things, I feel like I'm going to explode from happiness.**_

_**Also, 500 views! Woot!**_

_**Look for revisions on chapter 2 and this chapter as well, since according to Google Drive neither of them are 1,000 words without the author's notes and I find that unacceptable. Also I need to add some stuff to this chapter but I wanted to get it up anyway...**_

_**Reviews are always nice or you can shoot a PM my way! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
